


Obey

by MKVulture



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Affection, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Smut, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKVulture/pseuds/MKVulture
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Obey

I wake up. The heavy curtains are drawn tight and I can't tell if the small spill of light from outside is dawn or the streetlights. My arm has been draped over your side for some time, as I lay behind you, pressed against your warm body. I roll back and glance at the clock on my bedside table. 7.29.  
Your alarm will be sounding soon. I resume my position behind you, my hand very slowly moving up and down your chest, palm flattened and I take in the shape of you, curving over muscle and softer flesh, feeling the soft hair that covers it, through my fingers. You hum softly as I brush a thumb over your nipple, and you wriggle, snuggling yourself closer to me, pressing tighter against my skin.  
Your alarm rings out and you lean over to silence it. Then you roll back and return to your position against me. 

I continue to stroke your body, moving down over your hip now, and the smooth space between that and your belly before moving back to cup your arse cheek and stroke it gently. I plant a few small kisses on your shoulder blade, before slowly moving my hand back up over your hip, your chest, and thumb your nipple again. harder now, as you moan quietly. I dont stop until I reach your neck, and I gently place my hand round your throat. You yield to my touch immediately, tipping your head back a little and releasing a small groan. I know you enjoy the thought of me squeezing it, but I will not hurt you much, my glorious plaything. My thigh rests behind your arse and I can already tell how aroused you are by the way your deepest muscles twitch against it. I imagine your cock, hard and shifting on your belly.

I drop small kisses on the shell of your ear, as you arch further towards me, followed by a lick. My hand travels down again and you sigh, this time I go to your erection, squeeze it, and enjoy the feel of its thickness in my hand. I don't move my hand though. You groan again at the sensations I am causing you. I bite your ear, a hard nip between two teeth, and you gasp in pain, but your cock pulses and hardens more in my grip.  
I kiss your neck and breathe softly in your ear.  
I release my grip on your manhood, and let my hand travel back up your body. I rest again on your throat and nuzzle your ear again with my nose.

"Touch yourself."

My whispered command has you immediately reaching for your cock, the tensing and movement of your muscles giving away your laboured movements over it. You shudder, you are very excited already.  
I tease your neck with my fingers, drawing the tips over your stubble before moving back down your chest, to tweak a nipple between forefinger and thumb. You moan and I reward you with more kisses to your ear, and whisper..

"Get yourself off for me..."

You shudder again, and gasp, increasing your movements, jerkier now.

"Good boy..."

I breathe in your ear, I still hold you, stroking your chest with my palm, to return again to your neck. You press down on my hand and whimper.

"Yes... " I whisper again. You can hear the arousal in my voice, but that doesn't matter. You will still obey. 

I can feel your body start to shake, as you pant . You are so close now, I can feel the light sheen of sweat on your skin as you get closer to the edge. I lick your ear again and lightly nibble your lobe. 

"Yes...Thats it... Come for me.. "

And your neck arches back further, your muscles tense more and you give a broken cry as you release, before exhaling and panting, shivering as I again whisper, 

"Good boy.." into your ear.

I wrap my arm around you and stroke the length of your body as you recover, and you shiver at the lighter touches. I bury my nose between your shoulder blades, inhaling your scent and plant kisses.

I am pleased.


End file.
